1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-power thyristor module, more particularly to a high-power thyristor module having a cooling effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional water cooling system is used to dissipate heat generated by high-power thyristors. However, when high-power thyristors are placed in a region lacking for water, for example, a mountain region, the conventional water cooling system is not suitable for the high-power thyristors. Furthermore, water has an inferior stability, and easily evaporates. Therefore, parts of the conventional water cooling system in contact with water easily rust, thereby resulting in reduced service life and heat-dissipating efficiency.